1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to universal joint assemblies of the yoke and cross type and, more particularly, to the trunion bearing mounting arrangement which tends to dissipate the operational loads over a number of needle bearing elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art universal joint assembly includes a cross operationally connected to two yokes; there being needle bearing elements interposed between the trunions of the cross and the bearing cup associated with the yoke. The point of operational loading of this arrangement is such that the single needle bearing element located at that point assumes substantially the entire load. Obviously, the load is generally equally divided amongst each of the four trunnion - needle bearing - bearing cup arrangement. Accordingly, as each needle bearing element or roller traverses the cylindrical bearing cavity, it is in its unloaded state until it reaches the loading point and at that time becomes generally the only needle bearing element supporting the operational load. This inefficient use of the various needle bearing elements may result in galling of the bearing surfaces on each of the trunions and/or the inner bearing surface of the bearing cups and similarly a galling or deterioration of the needle bearing elements.